Conociendonos aun mas 2
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Universo alterno - Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic Conociendonos aun mas... trata de la vida que tienen naruto y hinata despues de poonerse de novioss.. espero les gustee.. comenteeeen


**Conociendonos aun mas 2**

**Como me pidieron algunos, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic "conociendonos aun más"**

**El primero, es en este link, sino lo encuentran, busquen en mi perfil**

**www. Fanfiction. net / s / 5 20 67 6 4/1 /conociendonos _ aun _ mas (tiene espacios)**

**Como sigue la relación de Naruto y Hinata Lugo de todo lo sucedido en la primera parte**

Era uno de esos días en Konoha high School en los que los alumnos solo quieren irse, era día viernes y nuestro grupo de chicos tenian evaluación de algebra

-Naruto veni, sentate conmigo así te ayudo en la prueba, que sino alguien me va a matar – Dijo Neji acordándose de lo que le dijo horas antes su prima

-FLASH BACK-

-_Recuérdalo Neji, tienes que ayudar a Naruto-Kun con esa prueba, por favor! – Dijo la Hyuuga mientras miraba a su primo con cara diabólica – Sino lo ayudas, vas a tener cierto problemita con Tenten, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo Hinata volviendo a su cara normal_

_-S..si..si Hinata-sama te prometo que lo ayu..ayuda..ayudare – Dijo Neji con un nerviosismo raro en él_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-En serio Neji me ayudaras? – Preguntó Naruto asombrado

-S..si Naruto, yo se lo prometí a Hinata – Dijo Neji a lo que Naruto esboso una gran sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre

La prueba pasó rápido, como se esperaba, Naruto no hizo mas que escribir lo que le dictaba Neji. A la salida se encontraron todos los chicos y algunas chicas.

-Hola chicos, esperan a alguien? – Preguntó una pelirosa al momento que se acercaba a su novio Sasuke. A su lado iba otra chica, Tenten, amiga de Hinata y enamorada secreta de Neji (N/A: se enteran ahora lo del flash back jaja). Al lado de ésta, se encontraba una rubia de ojos celestes que se acercaba a su novio Kiba.

-Si, yo te esperaba a ti – Le dijo Sasuke cuando se acercó para besarla – Y yo a ti – Dijo también Kiba a su novia

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos mejor nos vamos – Dijo Neji pero a lo lejos escucharon un grito

-ESPEREN CHICOS! – Gritó una voz femenina que la mayoria conocía

-Hina..Hina-chan? HINA-CHAAAANN! – Gritó el rubio Namikaze mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella

-NARUTO-Kun! – Grito ella cuando llegó a él y se prendió a su cuello y lo besaba en la boca mientras el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba también.

-Hey Naruto deja de dar ese tipo de espectáculo en la vía pública. Y además que se supone que haces con mi prima – Gritó Neji haciendo que ambos se separen y Hinata se sonroje (N/A: como siempre! Jaja)

-Lo siento nii-san no fue nuestra intención ¿verdad Naruto-Kun? – Dijo la chica de ojos perla mientras miraba a su novio que aún la tenía abrazada por la cintura

-Ehh si Neji, no fue nuestra intención – Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al oído de su novia y le susurraba – No habrá sido tu intención pero si la mía – A lo que la chica se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le agarraba la mano para llevarlo hacia donde se encontraban los demás

-Perdón por el espectáculo – Dijo la Hyuuga – Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga

-Mi novia – Dijo Naruto agarrándola por la cintura haciendo que ella se sonroje

-Si, y MI PRIMA – Dijo Neji medio enojado

-Tranquilo Neji, bueno, ella es Sakura, mi novia – Dijo Sasuke mientras ellas se saludaban

-Y ella es Ino, mi novia – Dijo Kiba mientras las chicas se saludaban

-Y ella es… - Trató de decir Shino pero fue cortado por la Hyuuga

-Tenten, amiga como andas? – Pregunto la chica abrazando a Tenten

-Muy bien amiga y vos? – Pregunto la otra devolviendo el abrazo

-Todo bien, bueno va a ser mejor que nos vallamos verdad Naruto-Kun? – Le preguntó la chica a su novio

-Si mi amor, vamos, chau chicos, nos vemos mañana, hoy quede con Hina-chan en ir al cine – Dijo mientras se despedía con una mano y con la otra era arrastrado por Hinata que se despedía del resto igual que el rubio

-Pe..pero espera Hinata-chan que se supone que le dire a Hiashi? – Preguntó Neji a su prima

-Nada, él ya lo sabe – Dijo ella contestando a su prima

-Bueno, chau entonces – Dijo el Hyuuga mientras se iba para el otro lado con sus compañeros

YA EN EL CINE

-y Hina-chan que queres ver? – Preguntó el rubio a su novia mentras iban agarrados de la mano

-No se Naruto, a mi me gustan todas – dijo la chica

-Veamos esta de terror! – Dijo Naruto arrastrando a la chica que miraba a su novio de forma media rara como con Terror!

-Bu…bueno Naruto ve..veamo..veamosla – Dijo la chica

LUEGO DE SACAR LAS ENTRADAS EN LA SALA DEL CINE LA PELICULA YA HABIA COMENZADO

-Y Hina-chan, te gusta la peli? – Pregunto el chico – No te asusta vedad? – Volvio a preguntar viendo como su novia se abrazaba a su brazo

-No Naruto, tranquilo. No tengo mie..Miedo – dijo la chica pero de repente se escucho un grito proveniente de la película que hizo que la chica se estremeciera del terror y se abrazaba al brazo del chico e inundaba su cara en el brazo de Naruto

-Mi amor, se que te estas muriendo de miedo, porque no me dijiste que no te gustaban este tipo de películas? – Pregunto el rubio a su chica – Tendríamos que haber visto otra

-No, estoy bien, solo me asuste un poco, es solo eso – Dijo la chica tranquilizándose al ver que la película terminaba

FUERA DEL CINE

-Hina-chan porque no me dijiste que no te gustaban ese tipo de pelis? – Preguntó el rubio a su novia mientras se acercaba a un banco y se sentaba

-Porque pensé que vos querrías verla y no quise incomodarte – Dijo ella bajando la mirada hasta que sintió una mano que agarraba la suya y que la guiaba para sentarse, era Naruto que la hacia sentarse sobre sus piernas

-Sabes que sos hermosa y que te amo no? – dijo Naruto a la chica mientras la besaba y esta respondía el beso

-Yo también te amo y vamos a estar siempre juntos – Le dijo ella mientras lo volvía a besar

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

-Naruto-kun, dale apurate – Dijo una joven de 23 años a su reciente esposo

-Si, ya voy Hina-chan, estoy terminando de arreglarme la corbata que no puedo- Dijo el hombre de 24 años a su mujer mientras se acercaba a ella para que ésta le acomode el nudo de la corbata

-No te parece increible mi amor, nosotros nos casamos hace dos meses y Sasuke y Sakura se van a casar ahora, es tan hermoso – Dijo la chica a su esposo mientras e daba un beso

-Si, es increible, tan linda, seguís estando tan linda – Dijo él volviéndola a besar

-Naruto-Kun! - Dijo ella a su esposo

-Bueno! Jaja ¿Te acordas de nuestra boda? – Dijo el rubio a la chica mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina de su casa al igual que su mujer

-Como olvidarla, mi amor, parece que fue ayer que …

-FLASH BACK-

Era un día soleado en Konoha y un rubio oji-celeste se encontraba nervioso fuera de la iglesia donde en momentos después se iba a casar.

-Ahh Sasuke! Que nervioso que estoy! – Dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo

-Ah tranquilízate Naruto, ya veraz como todo pasa rápido – Dijo su amigo en forma reconfortante

-Pero y si Hina-chan se arrepiente y no viene? ¿Y que si me quedo esperando y nunca aparece – Dijo angustiado el rubio

-Tranquilo Naruto, si ya son marido y mujer en los papeles, ya les falta solo esto y están completos – Dijo el pelinegro

-Si, tienes razón, mejor entremos – Dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la iglesia con su amigo

-MIENTRAS CON HINATA-

-Ah Sakura-chan! Que nervios que tengo, creo que me voy a desmayar antes de dar el si!- Dijo Hinata a su amiga que estaba con los últimos detalles de su vestido. Éste era blanco sin mangas, apretado al busto y a la cintura y de una gran cola larga. Era todo bordado muy delicadamente en el busto y en la pollera.

-Pero mirate, estas hermosa Hinata – Dijo Sakura a su amiga – De seguro que Naruto se muere al verte así.

-Gra..gracias Sakura-chan ahora salgamos – Dijo la chica mientras salia a la puerta y era escoltada por su padre hacia el altar

Al entrar, todos se quedaron viéndola embobados por tal belleza, y Naruto fue el principal baboso

La ceremonia paso normal y luego llego la parte esperada por todos

-Señor Naruto Namikaze acepta por esposa a la señorita Hinata Hyuuga para amarla, respetarla, y cuidarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo el cura a Naruto

-Si acepto – Dijo el rubio y ahora la pregunta era para Hinata

-Señorita Hinata Hyuuga acepta por esposo al señor Naruto Namikaze para amarlo, respetarlo, y cuidarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo a Hinata

-Si acepto – Dijo la joven

-Pues entonces por el poder que me concede la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – Dijo el cura para finalizar con el beso de los recién casados

Al momento que Naruto y Hinata se besaron, toda la iglesia salto en aplausos y llanto, de parte de las mujeres.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Si, creo que fue el mejor día de mi vida – Dijo Hinata

-Para mí también aunque creo que uno de los mejores Días de mi vida fue en la luna de miel, la noche de bodas – Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata

-Ah! Naruto-Kun! - Dijo ella

-Bueno, bueno, mejor vamos que sino llegamos tarde

Y ASI SALIERON PARA LA IGLESIA, PORQUE SI, NARUTO Y HINATA SE CASARON

3 AÑOS MÁS DESPUES

En la casa de los Namikaze se encontraba un hombre rubio de unos 26 o 27 años jugando con un niño pelinegro de ojos jade, hasta que llego la madre de este niño junto a la esposa del rubio

-Ah gracias Naruto por cuidar al pequeño Fogaku, no sabia donde dejarlo sino era contigo, gracias, pero ahora me voy porque Sasuke-Kun ya esta en casa- Dijo saludando a Naruto, a su amiga y llevándose a su hijo

-Que bueno que te lleves bien con los niños Naru-Kun – Dijo la mujer peliazul a su marido mientas lo besaba dulcemente en los labios, beso que él correspondía

-Si, me encantan, además de que Fogaku es muy tierno – Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su mujer y depositaba un beso en sus labios

-Naruto tenemos que hablar – Dijo la joven viendo seria a su marido haciendo que este se asuste

-Que sucede Hina-chan? Acaso hice algo que te molesto? Ah! Ya se! Es por esos vómitos y mareos del otro día ¿verdad? – Y al ver que su mujer afirmaba ante lo último se asusto - ¿Qué sucede Hina-chan? ¿Acaso estas enferma? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? No me digas que te vas a morir, por favor no me lo digas – Dijo asustado Naruto

-No, Naruto-Kun, no estoy enferma, es que, bue..bueno.. es que yo.. bueno.. vos.. nosotros… - Y esta indecisión de contárselo o no de parte de Hinata estaba desesperando a Naruto

-Dale Hina-chan, dímelo rápido que no me aguanto la intriga – Dijo abrazando a su mujer haciendo que ésta apoye su mentón en el hombro de Naruto – Si no estas enferma dime que te sucede

-Estoy embarazada Naruto-Kun, vamos a tener un bebe – Dijo en un susurro al oído de Naruto

La cara de Naruto cambio a una inexpresiva, aun no asimilaba lo que su mujer le había dicho

-Estas...estas... – Dijo Naruto pero no termino

-Embarazada – Dijo Hinata soltando del abrazo para ver a su marido que la miraba – Estamos esperando un bebe

-Estamos esperando un bebe – Volvió a repetir ahora Naruto – Eso es grandioso Hinata-chan! – Dijo dando un grito mientras abrazaba a su mujer y la llenaba de besos

UNOS 8 MESES DESPUES EN LA SALA DE ESPERA DEL HOSPITAL UN RUBIO DE OJOS CELESTES SE TIRONEABA DE LOS CABELLOS POR LA DESESPERACIÓN, A UN LADO SE ENCONTRABA NEJI Y HASHI Y AL OTRO SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL PEQUEÑO FOGAKU

-Vamos Naruto, ya veras que todo estará bien

-Si ya lo se pero que no salga nadie a decirme como están mi mujer y mi hijo, esto es intolerable! – Dijo el rubio

-¿Señor Naruto Namikaze? – Preguntó una voz saliendo de una habitación

-si soy yo que sucede donde esta mi mujer? ¿Donde está mi hijo? – Preguntaba a la enfermera muy nervioso

-Tranquilícese señor su esposa está en perfectas condiciones y el niño también, puede pasar a verlos cuando desee – Pero la enfermera no termino de hablar, ya que Naruto ya estaba dentro de la habitación

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

Se encontraba una bella mujer con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos

-Naruto-Kun, es un hermoso niño, es igual a ti – Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias Hina-Chan, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo – Dijo Naruto – Te amo, los amo – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios a su mujer para luego mirar a su hijo y acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla

-Tu me haces feliz Naruto-Kun – Dijo la mujer – Ya se como quiero que se llame – Dijo – Minato – Dijo por último la chica a su marido

-Me encanta, y de seguro mi padre estará fascinado cuando le cuente que su nieto se llama igual que él jaja – Dijo Naruto

UNOS CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

-Dale Minato-nii-san que estas esperando, hace media hora que te espero – Le decia una niña de unos 3 años de cabello rubio como el del niño y ojos al igual que el pequeño, de color plateado, herencia de la familia de su madre

-Ya voy, ya voy Kushina-Chan, espera que estoy terminado que arreglarme – Decia su hermano de 5 años

-Chicos, vengan aquí que ya tenemos que ir a buscar a papa de su nuevo trabajo para ir a cenar que los abuelos nos deben estar esperando – Dijo una mujer a sus hijos mientras salia de la cocina

-si mama ya vamos es que Minato no termina de arreglarse – Dijo la pequeña a su madre

-Bueno pero hijo seguro que estas igual o mas guapo que tu padre, venga vamos – Dijo viendo a sus dos hijos salir hacia el auto para dirigirse al trabajo de su padre y luego a la casa de sus abuelos

EN LA OFICINA DE NARUTO

-Con permiso – Dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta de la oficina con los niños agarrados de las manos de ella

-Pasa amor, no tenes que pedir permiso para entrar – Dijo Naruto parandose para ir hacia donde se encontraba ella y sus niños

-Hola papa! – Gitaron ambos niños abrasándose a las piernas de Naruto

-Hola enanos – Dijo Naruto levantando a sus hijos uno con cada brazo

-Bueno, amor vamos que Minato y Kushina se van a preocupar si no llegamos – Dijo Hinata agarrando a Minato de los brazos de Naruto

CUANDO LEGARON A LA CASA DE LOS PADRES DE NARUTO, TOCARON TIMBRE Y LOS ATENDIO EL AMA DE LLAVES

-Buenas noches señor y señora Namikaze, pasen por favor – Dijo educadamente el ama de llaves

-Te dije que me digas Hinata, no me gustan esas formalidades – Dijo Hinata con su tipica sonrisa encantadora

-Disculpe seño… Hinata – Dijo ella

-Bueno, entremos mejor – Dijo Naruto entrando junto con sus mujer y sus hijos a la casa de sus padres mientras que los niños ibas derecho a la cocina a saludar a su abuela que sabían que ahí estaría.

-Hola abueee – Gritaron ambos niños al ver a su abuela en la cocina

-Hola mis bebes hermosos – Dijo ella mientras los abrasaba – Mirate estas hermosa sos hermosa como la mujer que te dio el nombre, yo – Dijo ella riendose mientras abrasaba a sus nietos para que luego llegue Minato y los abrase tambien

-Hola mis polluelos – Dijo Minato alzando al niño y la niña

-Hola abuelito – Dijo ella dandole un besito en el cachete

-Hola papa, mama, como andan? – Dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta de la cocina

-Bien hijo, como andan ustedes? Hola Hinata querida – Dijo Kushina acercándose a ellos

-Hola Kushina-san, nosotros todo bien, no queres que te ayude con la cocina? – Ofreció ella

-Claro que si, ven aquí – Le contesto ella entonces Minato dijo – Bueno hijo mejor nos vamos a poner la mesa, vamos niños

PUSIERON LA MESA, PREPARARON LA COMIDA, CENARON, SE DIVIRTIERON, CHARLARON, JUGARON, Y MAS, PERO LA NOCHE LLEGABA A SU FIN Y YA AMBOS NIÑOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS EN LA CAMA DE LOS PADRES DE NARUTO ASI QUE TUVIERON QUE IRSE

-Papa, mama, estuvo todo muy bueno, pero los enanos estan fundidos asi que creo que es hora de irnos - Dijo Naruto saludando a sus padres mientras cargaba a Minato y a Kushina dormidos uno en cada brazo

-Chau hijo, Hinata, cuidense, nos veremos pronto – Dijo Kushina a los jóvenes que se iban junto a sus niños hacia su casa

CUANDO LLEGARON A SU CASA

-Bueno amor, dejame ayudarte a acostarlos – Dijo Hinata agarrando del brazo de Naruto a Minato, lo desvistió, le puso la ropa de dormir y lo acostó en su habitación

-Bueno, yo voy a acostar a la chiquita – Dijo Naruto llevando a Kushina para hacer lo mismo que Hinata y acostarla

-Que paz que hay cuando estan cerca – Dijo Naruto pareciendo por detrás de Hinata y abrasandola por la cintura mientras juntos miraban como dormia placidamente Minato para después hacer lo mismo con Kushina

-Este ha sido un dia agotador – Dijo Hinata cambiandose por su ropa de dormir al igual que Naruto

-Si, verdaderamente – Dijo Naruto acercandose a su mujer que aun no se habia acostado para abrasarla y besarla – Creo que hace mucho que no estamos solos con los niños dormidos

-Bueno, es que siempre les cuesta dormirse, hoy estaban cansados – Dijo ella abrasando a su marido y volviendo a besarlo

-Si, aunque ya creo que te necesito, ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, aunque hoy estoy fundido, y entiendo que vos tambien, asi que me conformo con que me dejes dormirme abrasado a vos – Le dijo a ella aun en la posición en la que se encontraban

-Sabias que te amo no? – Le dijo ella

-Mmm.. no se hace mucho que no me lo decis – Le dijo él abrasandola nuevamente

-Pues si, te amo con todo mi corazón … pero ahora veni, vamos a dormir – Le dijo ella agarrandolo de la mano y llevandoselo a la cama para acostarse juntos abrasados y besandose, como muchas noches repetirían, como muchas noches, abrasados pasarian.

-Yo tambien te amo con todo mi corazon, con mi alma, con mi vida entera – Le dijo él besandola muy apasionadamente para después abrasarla muy fuerte - Sabes que creo?, creo que fue maravilloso conocerte aun mas de lo que tu primo nos contaba de cuando eran chicos, creo que te amo por cada cosa que me mencionan de ti, te amo porque te amo, te amo por la familia que armamos juntos, te amo porque sos mi vida, simplemente te amo… - Y asi, se volvieron a besar y…

vieron felices por siempre!

Y ASI TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA, QUE EN REALIDAD NO TERMINA, EMPIEZA Y CONTINUA….

Y COLORIN COLORADO, ESTE CUENTO…. SE HA TERMINADO

…/….

_**No se si les habra gustado,, comenten y diganme si les gusto, si no les gusto, nose diganme algo! Jajaj**_

_**Aquí termine mi segunda parte de Conociendonos aun mas! Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Floor**_


End file.
